A torque must be applied to a threaded coupling to tighten or loosen such coupling. The torque is typically applied using at least one wrench, having a handle and a wrench head, connected to the handle and configured to engage a component of the threaded coupling. A force is applied to the handle of the wrench to generate torque at the threaded coupling. The applied force, which may have a substantial magnitude, is also transferred to the threaded coupling and its supporting components (e.g., bearings). In some cases, the radial component of this force may damage (statically overload) the components, supporting the threaded coupling. As such, application of large radial forces on the threaded coupling is not desirable.